Luchas
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Steven descubrirá que el deporte de las luchas puede ser más interesante de lo que imaginó gracias a Lars y Sadie.


**_¡Holis! Por fin pude escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita "Lardie" espero que les guste este one-shot ñ_ñ*_**

* * *

Sin importarles tanto el pedido que se les había sido solicitado, ahí estaban los 2 jóvenes encargados de administrar la Gran Rosquilla. Como excusa de estar un tiempo a solas le habían dicho a Steven que su pedido sería revisado en el cuarto de los empleados para ver si aún les quedaba ese tipo de rosquillas.

Habían pasado más de 8 minutos desde que Sadie le había comentado aquello al pequeño gem, quien al no tener tanta noción sobre las excusas de "quiero estar un momento a solas con la persona que me gusta", argumentó que no había problema alguno sin saber que la adolescente confiaba en que este entendiera a lo que se refería.

—Valla, no sabía que practicabas boxeo – dijo la singular rubia mientras sacaba unos guantes de la caja que se encontraba en el piso

—Jha, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi Sadie, me estoy poniendo en forma y por cierto, no es boxeo sino artes marciales mixtas – decía orgullosamente el muchacho con su típica sonrisa

—Sí, se nota – le sonrió – ¿Puedo ponérmelos? –preguntó conteniendo la emoción

—Adelante – contestó Lars cerrando sus ojos sin perder esa risa altanera de su rostro

—Jajaja, están un poco sudados – habló frunciendo un poco la cara

—Lo siento, iba a lavarlos esta mañana pero…

—No, está bien – se apresuró a decir la joven mientras se le acercaba – me agrada la sensación

La relación entre los 2 había avanzado de manera exitosa, Lars poco a poco estaba empezando a sacar los sentimientos ocultos que tenía por Sadie y ella… bueno ella no tenía que esforzarse nada para denotar lo que sentía por Lars, por ello aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de él, y la excusa de revisar la rosquilla en el cuarto de los empleados había sido una muy buena excusa en realidad.

—Vamos, luchemos – decía Sadie al momento de acercársele

—¡¿Qué?! – preguntó su compañero de trabajo mientras arqueaba una ceja con ironía

—Solo un round Lars. Vamos – le incitó la rubia – ¿O acaso te da miedo? – preguntó divertida

—Jajaja – soltó una carcajada – no tengo tiempo para eso, además… tenemos que entregarle su tonta rosquilla a Steven.

—Vamos – decía mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho – sé que quieres – le volvió a incitar logrando que Lars sonriera un tanto convencido.

—No pienso ser delicado – advirtió el joven mientras se colocaba en posición ofensiva

—No lo hagas, nunca olvides quien te salvó de esa gema invisible – presumió recordando un poco el pasado

El muchacho quedó en silencio esta vez un poco serio por lo que la rubia había dicho, odiaba recordar ese día en el cual las cosas se habían tornado tan extrañas para él.

—Anda – ordenó Sadie conectando 3 rápidos golpes en el brazo de su oponente – muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

—Si deseas ver lo que puedo hacer entonces te mostraré – dijo al momento de bloquear un golpe de su compañera – ahora por atención, esta es una técnica para derribar a tu oponente, recién la acabo de aprender – habló con una sonrisa divertida

En esos momentos… Lars se abalanzó contra Sadie tomándola de la cintura, al mismo tiempo usó la inercia de ese impacto y la levantó; casi enseguida tiró su cuerpo al suelo con el debido cuidado para no lastimarla quedando él encima de ella. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo riendo con diversión mientras que el joven aprisionaba las manos de su rival contra el suelo.

—¿Quieres saber que sigue de esto para ganar en un combate?

—Hablas como si no hubiera salvación para estos casos – habló la rubia respirando agitadamente

—Es imposible que puedas salir de este agarre. De hecho, con este agarre estoy solo a un par de movimientos para vencerte.

Inmediatamente Sadie tiró de su brazo provocando que el codo de Lars se moviera y le permitiera librarse de su agarre, aprovechando la oportunidad adquirida, Sadie rodó a su compañero para colocarse ahora ella encima de él y aprisionarlo como este la tenía hacía unos segundos.

—¡Wow Sadie! Eso fue realmente estupendo, nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera zafarse de este agarre – decía el joven con sumo asombro

—Bueno, digamos que no eres el único que ha practicado deportes – presumió la rubia con una sonrisa torcida

—En realidad, solo te dejé y lo sabes muy bien – dijo Lars con altanería

—Escucha… podemos seguir peleando entre nosotros como animales salvajes o… podemos hacer otro tipo de cosas – decía sensualmente su compañera mientras lo liberaba de su agarre con las manos

Sadie fue acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de la boca de su compañero. Lars pudo sentir la sensual respiración que su "amiga" tenía, pudo sentir la misma sensación que ella quería. Ambos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, así que sin ningún apuro Lars alzó una de sus manos colocando esta respetuosamente en la cadera de Sadie.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas – reclamó el joven ansioso por besarla

Sadie solo rió con gracia al momento en que se le fue acercando para besarlo. Permanecieron en esa posición, ella sobre él mientras continuaban besándose sin descanso o control alguno… tanto fue el gozo del momento que habían olvidado que un pequeño todavía los esperaba con la rosquilla que había ordenado.

—¿Oigan chicos está todo bien por aquí? ¡Wow! – se escuchó una voz cuando la puerta de los empleados había sido abierta

—¡Steven! – gritaron al unísono ambos mientras se levantaban del piso totalmente sonrojados

—Que… ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? – preguntó el pequeño cristal gem sin despegar su mano del pomo de la puerta

—Ammmmm, luchas – dijo Sadie mostrándole los guantes que portaba para disimular un poco mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente

—¿Steven que quieres? – dijo Lars un tanto molesto por el silencio incomodo que se propagaba por la habitación

—Ho es verdad – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – viene para ver lo que sucedía con mi rosquilla, además Buck te está buscando, está en el mostrador – decía Steven indicando con su pulgar

—Bien, gracias – comentó el otro joven mientras se abría paso veloz entre el pequeño sin que sus mejillas lograran recobrar su tono original

—¿Con que luchas he? – habló el chicuelo arqueando una ceja con su pícara sonrisa – ¿Sabes que Sadie?

—¿Qué pasa Steven? – preguntó esta tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad

—Le pediré a Connie que pronto practiquemos ese deporte de lucha libre. Gracias de nuevo – dijo Steven despidiéndose de la chica mientras ella quedaba anonadada por su osadía

Sadie quiso detenerle para explicarle lo que en verdad ocurría… sin embargo un impulso la detuvo al momento optando mejor en hablar con él de ese tema cuando creciera un poco más. Después de todo tenía toda una vida para hacerlo.

—Pronto hablaremos de la lucha libre Steven – musitó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con una sonrisa divertida


End file.
